Death of the Protagonists, Stardom of the Sidekicks
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: Inspired by Slyrr's work. Slyrr's characters are in here. CREDIT TO SLYRR! Follow Ron and Rhonda after two terrible losses, through emotions and feelings, through ups and downs, and through the past and the present. Not a literal Halo crossover, but does involve the Forward after Dawn and the brief time with the Chief.
1. Just the Beginning

Characters in the show Kim Possible belong to Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley…

Characters from All Things Probable are property of Slyrr. Rhonda and Grimm (Dead) are in my story… I don't think you'd mind, but Kim and Grimm have died in this story. It leaves only one conclusion.

I PROMISE:

1: No language…

I don't use language…

2: No graphic sexual content…

I'm not that ludicrous. Depiction of that is wrongsick.

3: No drinking, drugs, or smoking…

I don't usually write stories mentioning these.

4: No killing, maiming, torturing, or cruelty.

I will not do that in this story. I only had one incident of deaths. Deaths: Grimm: He made a fatal mistake going without Rhonda and was killed in a black hole. (SLYRR! Please don't disapprove…) Kim: She did a similar stunt and went without Ron and she died in a super collider. Those two are the only deaths going to be in my story. No other cruelty or killing. No visible violence in this story at all… It's a dramatic romance. The enemies give up after the new pair leaves both universes into a place to deal with their emotions.

Chapter 1: Loss

(Rhonda's POV)

Well, this couldn't have gone any worse. Grimm left to do a solo mission Friday night and I've never heard from him since. He promised to be here two hours ago. I'm starting to worry about him. I flipped on the news.

"BREAKING NEWS: Grimm Probable has gone missing during a heist against the dastardly Maze."

(Ron's POV)

My goodness… Kim is 3 hours late! What is up with this?! Kim left to do a solo mission Friday night and I've never heard from her since. She promised to be here 3 hours ago… I'm worried already… I flipped on the news.

"BREAKING NEWS: Kim Possible has gone missing fighting Dr. Dementor."

(Rhonda's POV)

I suddenly noticed the aerial spirit of the Great Bear saying, "Your Grimm is gone. He's no more, but there is someone across the dimension that is in great need of you…"

"Who is this?"

"He goes by Stoppable…"

"Sounds quite like me…"

"He's just like you… A natural born goofball…"

"I'm in for a ride…"

(Ron's POV)

I suddenly noticed Sensei hovering in front of me saying, "Kim Possible has unfortunately passed, but there is someone still out there who is better for you."

"What does he go by?"

"He's a she…"

"What does she go by?"

"Fatigable… A humble woman like you…"

"I remember her with Grimm…"

"Grimm Probable… Yes, yes. He was a former villain, but joined the side of good in the end. He is spared for his good deeds."

"Not dead?"

"In the Great Bear's abode…"

"Who is the Great Bear?"

"The Great Bear is a dear friend of mine, sharing the same spiritual attributes… He is the one who leads this Fatigable…"

"I'd like to meet him…"

"You will once you are united with Fatigable…"

(Rhonda's POV)

"This man's mentor is known as Sensei, my dear friend…"

"When will I go to see him?"

"About… Now."

I appeared and saw a blonde haired man of my size and shape.

(Ron's POV)

"When is it time to go?"

"Now…"

I arrived at what looked like a platform on top of a tower, and I saw a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

(Third person)

Ron saw Rhonda and could make out a woman that looked like him in a way, but genuinely beautiful.

She saw Ron and thought him to be somewhat handsome. She vaguely remembered him.

"Hey…" Rhonda said sheepishly and painfully.

"Hi… I lost Kim… Whatever can I do?!" Ron said very painfully…

"You're not alone…" She came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to you? Grimm dead?"

"Yea… It took everything out of me… The Great Bear prophesied of a new man that would save the world…"

"Sensei prophesied that I would have a new partner that would never leave me once…"

"Well… It seems like I'm it…" She was embarrassed and blushed.

"Yeah…" He suddenly gained his composure and put his fist in the air. "Boo yeah!"

She suddenly gained hers as well and said, "Add another boo yeah to that!" She hugged him tightly and put her head on his shoulder, crying out her pains.

"Grimm was everything to me… Now I have nothing…"

"Kim was likewise everything to me… I lost everything… I'm going to get everything back though…"

"I will too." She had a determined face.

"Ron. Rhonda. Where would you like to go?"

"Middleton!" Ron yelled…

"I guess I could go with him…" She said happily.

"Warning: Bonnie calls me loser…"

"Donnie calls me sucker…"

"Our universes are so parallel, Rhonda…"

"I hope we don't cause a black hole…"

"How?"

"Falling in love with your mirror image…"

"Oh gosh…"

A portal to Middleton was opened and the two entered. It was daytime and Ron walked casually. Rhonda was a little nervous, but Ron kept her mood in check.

Chapter 2: Sorting the Odds

Ron walked to Kim's house and opened the door…

"Ronnie… Look who the cat dragged in… Oh… Who is this?"

"My mirror image from a parallel universe… Her name is Rhonda…"

"Hi… Who are you?" Rhonda asked Mrs. Dr. P.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible, also known as Anne."

"Hey Anne… Where's your hubby?"

"He's studying for his rocket science project at work. Don't bother him…"

"Ah okay…"

"You look painstakingly like Ron…"

"We're the same person from different dimensions… And our mentors mentioned that we would be paired up for now on…"

"Falling in love with yourself? Quite a paradox… Maybe a little mentally unnerving…"

"Stop talking science… You know I'm not that bright…"

"You're sounding like Ron!"

"Maybe it's because I am him…!"

"Oh."

"Ron… Your eyes are cute…" She played with his ears…

"Oh hah… Your eyes are a gorgeous blue…" Ron said, totally honest.

"Thank you!" She put her arm around his shoulder.

_Oh this is so awkweird… I think Rhonda likes me already… She has to! She's just like me…_

"Is there any differences between me and you? I don't care about my clothes…"

"I care about my clothes… I like to impress…"

"You already are." Ron said sweetly.

"Why thank you." She eyed him intently.

"Why do I not hurt anymore?"

Suddenly, Sensei appeared to Ron and told him, "I've erased your pains from losing Kim, because that would interfere with your new relationship with Rhonda."

"Too, why do I not hurt…?" Rhonda asked…

The Great Bear appeared next to Sensei and said, "I've done likewise, Rhonda."

"Thank you, Great Bear!"

"It's my dear honor…"

"Thanks, Sensei!" Ron yelled.

"It's my honor to help you during the times… You'll still feel loss at times…"

Sensei and the Great Bear disappeared and the two looked at each other with a newfound loving gaze. Rhonda kissed Ron on the cheek and he kissed her other cheek.

"Well, Ron… I barely even know you and I feel some mutual bond…"

"It's prophesied…"

"Yeah, quite unique…"

Chapter 3: Spark

Rhonda found a place, sleeping on the floor next to Ron's bed. She regularly swapped positions with him each night. He would sleep on the floor every other day.

It was the height of a hot July, and Ron wanted to get out and take a walk.

"I'm going on a walk Rhonda…"

"May I come along?"

"Not a problem… Actually, it would be so badical."

"Thanks…" She said sheepishly.

"Interesting bear tattoo…"

"It's my mark of the Great Bear…"

"I wonder if I have a mark… A monkey tattoo hidden… Mystical Monkey Power…"

"Sweet!"

Ron went downstairs and got his breakfast and Rhonda followed suit behind him. Rhonda loved Ron's cooking of the homemade oatmeal that he prepared the night before…

"Ron, this is so tasty!"

"Thank you. I'm a cook…"

"I'm pretty good, but I have my setbacks."

"May I train you more?"

"Nah… I'm alright."

Ron sat down next to Rhonda on the sofa and she, for some reason, laid her hand on his lap. Ron liked the contact and did the same. She smiled brightly and those blue eyes almost warped him like Kim's emerald eyes did. They both finished their food and put the dishes in the sink, and Rhonda got dressed in the bathroom. Ron got dressed in his room.

"Ron! Ready?"

"I am… Bon-diggity awesomeness…"

He came down and her dress enamored him. Kim was beautiful, but Rhonda was pure cuteness. He could have had hearts on his eyes. The two went out the door and walked together down the sidewalk.

"How are you, Ron?"

"Typical… Happy… And as I said, never be normal!"

"Hey, I said that before!"

That spooked Ron. She's quite the same as him.

"I did!"

"I DID!"

"I give up… We both said it, big deal…"

"Yeah, big deal…" She said with a playful sarcastic tone.

"I h-a-v-e to… s-a-y…" His cheeks were red and he was flushed.

"W-h-a-t?" She blushed too and they laughed.

"You're… so…"

"Say it… I'm pretty cool…"

"CUTE!" He said it and he blushed crazily.

"O-h… T-h-a-n-k you…" She said with a childish shy tone. He put his hand on her shoulder, letting her confidence return.

"Why thank you, Ron…" She smiled wider than he ever saw her smile before.

"No problem, it's all I can say…"

Her eyes slowly went from being sweet and nice to being sultry. She gave him her signature wink…

"Hey Ron…"

"What Rhonda?"

"Come closer." She blushed.

"OH dear…"

"Don't worry!" She said, pleading.

"Awkweird…" He said, nervous. She put her arms around his neck and moved her body right next to his. Her closeness to him enchanted him and made him lose all coyness. She moved her face in to kiss him, but they were interrupted.

"EWW! THE LOSER AND HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie! Come on… Right at this time?" Ron was exasperated.

"Oh, I saw everything…" She was snooty.

"Big deal… Just don't go popping into our noses…" He gave Bonnie his signature death stare and scared her off. She ran.

Rhonda turned to see Ron's face again. Her sultry look never failed to keep him enchanted.

"No one is going to stop us now…"

"No one…" He said.

She put her forehead against his, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ron… I've never shared a kiss with myself… Now I can…"

Ron's face went to being enamored. He saw her dilated eyes, with the pupils huge. Her lips puckered. She started to close her eyes and they sealed the gap in a long kiss.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS…

R & R please! Thank you Slyrr for the awesome characters that you made!


	2. Those Hard Times

Chapter 4: The Grimm Truth

Among the ruins of a ship dubbed Forward unto Dawn, the Master Chief, along with the AI Cortana, found a way out of the ruins. Someone was left behind. His name is Grimm Probable. He was sent through the black hole and into the FUD. The problem was that the black hole tampered with his brain, rendering him slowly deteriorating into a banshee of himself. He was teleported across dimensions and time. "Where's Rhonda?" He screamed in the room. No one answered him. He was dead alone, and Rhonda was long gone. She was dead for 475 years, and he didn't even know it. The technology looked far-futuristic, and he checked his hi-tech clock. The year was 2557. "NO!" He wailed in insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhonda and Ron broke apart from the deep kiss and both took a deep breath.

"Best… Kiss… Ever…" She told Ron in a sweet voice.

"B-a-d-i-c-a-l…!"

"Rhonda. Grimm Probable was sent to the year 2557 by the black hole, but his brain waves were altered. He's screaming your name right now." The Great Bear told Rhonda.

"Grimm?"

"The Great Bear found him on a spacecraft by the name of Forward unto Dawn. Another armored soldier recently left the craft."

"Who is that?"

"Master Chief… Aka John 117! He's left with a hologram AI named Cortana."

"Is Grimm alright?"

Ron looked worried.

"Unfortunate news… It is not recommended that you have him back, because he will just lose his mind in about 2 days… Then he will forever be evil and destructive. He will have gone insane."

She cried. "How could he have such a fate?"

"It's unfortunate. But history has to pass."

Ron asked Sensei, "What about Kim?"

"Dead. Obliterated by the super collider."

"No hope for her?"

"Unfortunately, none at all. Kim is gone forever."

Rhonda told the Great Bear, "I want to see him one last time before he's gone…"

"I can do that…"

"Can you make a time portal to 2557 at that place?"

"Let me see… Oh yes…" He opened a portal and she saw Grimm… "Grimm!"

She jumped into the portal and Ron followed in.

"Rhonda… Leave me here!" Grimm yelled.

"Are you going to die?" She looked worried…

"I don't know… Pounding headaches… Visions of death… Loss of mind! GAHH!" Grimm put his hands on his head and shrieked.

"Rhonda… There's signals of horrid enemies all around… Got weapons?" Ron told her.

2 HOURS LATER

"Rhonda… You sure about this?" Ron asked.

"Oh yea I am…" She told him with a wink.

"Rhonda… Take me to the vacuum of space… That will be my grave… Put me on a space pod… Send me…"

"Where, Grimm?"

"Away."

"I cannot do that! Even though you tied me to the chair…"

"Away. Send me away…"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

10 HOURS LATER

"I cannot find my way around this place!" Rhonda yelled.

"Let me check these bon-diggity schematics… We're pretty close to the bay…"

"I am free! Encrusted souls panic in the gateways to Covenant fire… Plasma rifles bearing down into rotten flesh, to eat of all the meat of human bone, to take and command the flesh, to make undead creatures rise from the base floor…" Grimm said, losing his mind.

"What is he saying, Rhonda?" Ron asked, worried.

"Listen…"

"The Covenant fight in tiered waves, lined up with Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters in their own ranks. But the Flood consume their prey, taking each creature and making a living zombie out of it. The new undead creature rips through flocks of flesh, slashing the enemies and raising new minions from the grave."

"Are these like horror creatures?"

"Yes… They're horrifying… Don't try to fight one… Run for your life if you see one… Paling before after-sight of the lost dimensions of flexible space-time…"

"He's going…" Rhonda said, concerned. "What do you see?"

"Command of higher lights, to turn on the friends and slay the teammate, to take their hands and twist them until the arm rips off, and they scream in agony and shoot, but my condescending power flattens them like pancakes."

"He's turning evil… His eyes! They're RED!" Rhonda yelled to Ron. "RUN!"

"RHONDA, GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE!"

"Leave… before it's too late… My eyes see flesh… My eyes see FOOD! My eyes bare into your very soul… I am just a body that kills… No one survives…"

Grimm's body started to chase after Ron. "GET OVER HERE!" He yelled without control.

11 HOURS LATER

Rhonda and Ron were hiding in the bridge of the ship. Grimm was gone forever.

"Suckers of life source, take the rotten filth and burn it up, the coruscating flame of torched flesh signals the end of Ron and Rhonda, a sacrifice necessary to the gods. Truth waits in his grave, along with Regret and Mercy. They're waiting fur purgatory, and you just want to evade the wait for the fire…"

Chapter 5: The Soft among the Steel

1 HOUR LATER

Rhonda packed Grimm into the space pod and launched him off to oblivion. Ron and she sat in front of each other.

"Now what, Ron?" She asked…

"Well, I feel so bad for you… Seeing your boyfriend turn evil…"

"He wasn't my boyfriend for the last two weeks…"

"Broke up?"

"Yeah… He got tired of me…"

"Why?"

"I was annoying to him…"

"I was annoying to Kim…"

"Really? We rhymed!"

"She broke up with me last week."

"Shucks…"

"You're not annoying…"

"Thanks!" She bent over and pecked his lips. He had a goofy grin.

"No problem…"

"It's so romantic with the half-shaded light…"

"Ha… True…"

Ron stood up and Rhonda stood up in front of him. She eyed him again, and Ron never looked away. She put her arms on his shoulders and inched closer and closer until her forehead was on his, then she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist instinctively. What surprised Ron was that she didn't instantly kiss him.

"I love you…" She whispered into his ear and kissed it. Then she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight.

"It isn't over… But you'll have me…"

"And you'll have me…"

They finally kissed. They held it until they were out of breath.

Chapter 6: The Flashbacks

RON'S FLASHBACK

(1 WEEK AGO)

"Ron… Why are you so annoying?!" Kim yelled, exasperated to the limit.

"I don't know… I saved your life… I went out on stupid dates… I'm a loser…" Ron said melodramatically.

"Oh yes you are a loser… Suck it… Get a life maybe… I'm out of your life, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore… Goodbye…"

"Wait… Why are you mad all of a sudden, KP?"

"I couldn't put up with you… Be normal?"

"I thought you denounced the food chain…"

"Lies, loser."

"YOU LIED?!" Ron was enraged.

'Oh no…' Kim thought.

Ron took Kim and squeezed her with anger, not letting her go.

"All lies?" He asked her venomously.

"Yes… All… Lies…" She said apologetically… "I lied, get over it."

"No more KP for me… KP is a dreaded name…" He almost hurled at the idea.

Kim left the house, only to be seen by Ron once more.

(YESTERDAY)

"Ron… Do you want to go on a mission with me?" She said like Bonnie. She expected a dirty answer.

"NO! You're just going to KILL me anyways!"

"Yea I would… Freak."

"YOU DON'T CALL ME FREAK!"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are alienated from each other." Ron said.

"Fine… I'll go by myself…"

That is the night she died.

RHONDA'S FLASHBACK

(2 WEEKS AGO)

"Hey, take a seat Rhonda…"

"Sure, Grimm!"

She took her seat and then her hands and feet were locked in by cuffs on the chairs that she couldn't escape.

"What is this, Grimm?" She was scared.

"You'll see… You'll be electrocuted for being a nuisance in my life…"

"I… A nuisance?"

"Our 'fireworks' were stale and I kill stale…"

"Our love was phony?"

He heartily laughed and nodded venomously.

"Prepare to die…"

"Why?" She sobbed.

He noticed her tears and he changed his plan.

"Instead of getting rid of you by killing you, I'll break up with you… Okay?"

"Ok… It's going to be hard for me…"

"Sure will be… Maybe harder than you thought, loser…"

"Loser? Who are you calling loser?"

"You."

"I'm leaving, freak."

"Don't call me freak."

"I know, FREAK."

She got really angry and clenched her fists, but didn't attack him. He left and it left her in tears. She got on the texting device and saw that Ron was on… 'Why do I suddenly feel like talking to Ron?' She just texted him saying, "Hey there Ron…"

Ron: Sup… How's the sitch?

Rhonda: Grimm tied me to a chair and broke up with me…

Ron: Kim is still with me… I don't know though… She seems angry more often…

Rhonda: That's what happened to Grimm…

(1 WEEK LATER)

Ron: Rhonda! ):

Rhonda: What? |:

Ron: Kim broke up with me…

Rhonda: that's so bad… q:

Ron: yea… ik how it feels sometimes…

Rhonda: it's hurting for me… :,(

Ron: I feel it… it sucks

Rhonda: where r u?

Ron: at my middleton home…

Rhonda: I'm just ten minutes away… I can bike…

Ron: Hey sure…

R & R please!


	3. So Not the Drama

Chapter 7: Duality of Ron

After remembering her flashback with Grimm, she couldn't handle herself. She would just scream in tears and cry like crazy. Ron held her and she cuddled with him, because he ultimately brought her under control. Losing Grimm was almost too much for her. Can Ron heal her heart? Can he? Sure he can. Ron said sweet words to her, keeping her tight in his arms. Her heart was being healed.

"You'll never be alone, Rhonda." Ron said, reassuring her. He touched her face, where she actually started to genuinely smile. When his face was in front of hers, she just smacked the lips and deeply kissed him for a few minutes. She was healed.

"I love you." That's all she could say before sobbing in tears of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meanwhile, Sensei and the Great Bear were tied to a rope. They died in the lava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no Ron… No Bear signal!"

"No MMP!"

"They're dead…"

"NO!" Ron yelled…

"At least you have me, Ron…" She kissed him.

"Have a signal transmitter?"

"Yeah… Sending one out…"

"Who is this? Some stray Covenant?" Master Chief received the signal.

"No… Two teenagers in dire need of assistance…"

"Teenagers? How did you get here?"

The Master Chief appeared and picked them up and put them on his back.

"This is moving…" Rhonda said…

"Bon-diggity crazy…"

"You two… Grab weapons…" Chief let down the two blonde-haired teens.

"Yes sir…" Ron said…

"Okay…" Rhonda said right after. Suddenly a portal opened and Ron and Rhonda went in.

The Master Chief was shook yet again.

"Where are we?" Ron asked…

"Somewhere dark…" A man said.

It was Sensei and the Great Bear.

"You two are alive?!"

"No… We can only portal you here… We have died."

"What are we to do, Sensei?" Ron asked.

"Here's a portal back to your earth."

Ron and Rhonda jumped in. They suddenly realized that they were back in Middleton. They walked down the street and then Ron saw the unthinkable. He saw himself.

"WHOA! MY CLONE!" The second Ron, with Kim, said.

"AAH! WHO ARE YOU?" The first Ron was shocked.

"Ron…"

"I'm Ron!"

"I'm the real Ron!"

"We're both real Ron… I came from a portal by dead Sensei…"

"Sensei is not dead…" All of a sudden, the prime Ron noticed his infusion of power return.

"I notice two souls of the same. They're identical!" Sensei was shocked.

Rhonda noticed her Bear power arrive for some reason… This universe, they didn't die.

"Rhonda! What's going on?"

"I have no clue!" She sheepishly grinned. "All I know is that I see two of you… Put a badge on Ron, so I know who is who…"

Ron put a badge on, but the other Ron put a badge on secretly afterward…

Chapter 8: What's the Switch?

Kim and the first Ron were at the park. He was nervous when she instantly kissed him…

"Hey KP…"

"Hey Ronnie…"

"You know that I'm the other Ron…?"

"What? The other Ron? Rhonda cooties!"

"It's okay… This was expected…"

(Meanwhile)

The second Ron was enticing Rhonda to walk with her. She readily approved.

"Hey Ron… How's Mr. Man?"

"Great… I'm Kim's Ron…"

"WHAT? What am I doing here then?"

"We're doing a 'switch sitch…'"

"This is so weird…"

"Awkweird you mean…"

The two couples united with each other and swapped.

"My Ron!" Rhonda sweetly cooed.

"MY RON!" Kim yelled, with a playful remark.

They both kissed their own Ron.

Rhonda and Ron ran away and found a refuge for the daytime.

"We were switched!"

Chapter 9: A Fluffy Scene

That evening, Rhonda and Ron walked hand in hand down a Middleton sidewalk and they found a spot that they could witness the sunset. They stood next to each other, with arms around each shoulder.

"This is beautiful, Ron…"

"You are beautiful, Rhonda…"

She didn't say anything and just pecked his lips. Her eyes were so expressive that they wrapped Ron into a midsummer night's dream.

"Hey…" She said, sultry.

The sun set and they kissed so deeply that they were inseparable.

"Badical, Ron…"

"So true…"

Ron moved his hands up her waist up to her hair and he felt her soft hair with them. She put her arms around his waist and held on. He took one arm out of her hair and put it around her waist and kept playing with her hair with the other.

The other Ron and Kim witnessed them and their jaws dropped. They crept by, not noticed. They loved each other up too.

Sensei appeared, "Stoppable-san… What happened to Kim in your reality is that she was psychopathic and a liar… This world, she is true and real…"

"Agreed… But I have Rhonda…"

"Yep, right here Ron!" She happily exclaimed.

The two embraced tightly again and kissed.

"Sensei is proud of Stoppable-san and Fatigable-chan."

"It's my honor, Sensei." Ron said reverently.

Sensei disappeared. What Ron realized is that Rhonda's Bear Powers were transformed into Mystical Monkey Power, because The Great Bear and Sensei were one. SENSEI!

They could become Ronda if they combined.

Ron said, "I've got a fiery idea…"

"Oh yea I do too…" Rhonda said intently.

Ron lit up his powers in a show of flame, and Rhonda lit up hers. They kissed while alit, sending a mystical shockwave through Middleton. Everyone knew what happened. The two were kindred spirits.

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Sensei opened a portal the next day to a fixed version of Ron's world. They went in.

Rhonda called up Grimm when she got to her house… "Hey Grimm!"

"Hey Rhonda… How's your Ron?"

"My Ron? You know?"

"Yeah I do… I have Kim…"

"Aww sweet…"

"Not a problem…"

When the two pairs met up in the park, they showed a public display of pure affection. Ron was surprised at the sight of Grimm and Kim passionately kissing… They were in emotional oblivion.

Ron and Rhonda decided to follow suit. Ron cupped her cheek and Rhonda wrapped herself around his neck and hopped onto him. He held her as she deeply kissed him. After the kiss, Rhonda literally jumped into his arms bridal style. She peppered his face with smooches and hugged him around his neck.

"Goodbye drama!" Rhonda exclaimed.

Finished portion… A short three-shot fic!


End file.
